The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for grinding buttons of a rock drilling bit, and to a flushing head for supplying flushing medium.
From e.g. SE-B460 584 a device for grinding buttons of a rock drilling bit is previously known, said device including a grinding head having a rotatably journalled spindle that receives a grinding cup. Inside the grinding head means are provided for supplying flushing/cooling medium to a recess of the grinding cup. Said flushing/cooling medium is supplied axially within the rotatable spindle and then axially within the shank of the grinding cup until the flushing/cooling medium reaches the recess of the grinding cup. However, due to the fact that the means for supplying flushing/cooling medium to the grinding cup is located within the grinding head considerable sealing arrangements for separating the flushing/cooling medium from the lubricating medium must be present. This complicates the design of the grinding head.
The aim of the present invention is to present a method/device/flushing head for grinding buttons of rock drilling bits, said method/device/flushing head simplifying the supply of flushing/cooling medium to the grinding cup. Below an embodiment of the device/flushing head according to the invention is described, reference being made to the accompanying drawings where FIG. 1 shows a section of a grinding head of the device according to the present invention; and FIG. 2 shows in detail a section of a flushing head of the device shown in FIG. 1.